


Attractive Boys Are The Best Marketing Choice

by ourbrainsaredead



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BTS (Korean Band), Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Choi Beomgyu | Beomgyu Is a Little Shit, Choi Beomgyu | Is Sunshine, Fanfic, Fictional, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Huening Kai | Kai Is a Little Shit, Huening Kai | Kai Is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Lonely, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Sunshine, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dad, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is A Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is A Mum, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Park Jimin | Jimin Is A Brat, Park Jimin | Jimin Is A Mochi, Suggestive smut, TXT (Korean Band), Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourbrainsaredead/pseuds/ourbrainsaredead
Summary: Jeon Jungkook works four hours a day at a local cafè around the corner, and the rest of his life dedicated to making it into his dream university.Kim Taehyung is a party personality and is known for being the resident flirty fuckboy, drinking, casual sex and drugs are his thing, even though he knows it's bad for him.Min Yoongi is Kim Taehyung's closest friend who spends his lazy afternoons at the café, to drink the caffeine he needs for the atmosphere he'll enter at night.Park Jimin has a pathetic career at a videogame store and gives up most of his energy to train for his long desired career of dancing, and is very close to succeeding.Kim Taehyung enters the café with his friend one day, and finds himself becoming a regular, but for different reasons other than the drinks.While Min Yoongi, on the other hand, just wanted to watch his anime in peace. And maybe play some Overwatch.Why attractive boys are the best marketing choice.





	1. Boy With Luv

Love is unexpected.

Love is tumultuous.

Love is broken.

Love is desired.

 

Kim Taehyung doesn't do love, only lust.  
Jeon Jungkook is aware but unexplored.  
Min Yoongi can't wrap his head around it.  
Park Jimin is searching.


	2. Take Your Coffee And Leave

Taehyung was being a brat, not like that was a surprise. He got what he wanted on an average of 86% of the time, so when denied he simply reverted to little fetus him with grabby hands and all.

Yoongi sighed, one hand loosely gripping the steering wheel while the other ran through his minty green hair "I'm not going to go." he repeated flatly, cruising through the empty roads leading out of the cul de sac. Taehyung huffed and slammed his head against the back of the car seat, earning an irritated glance on Yoongi's part in which was returned easily with a determined glare "What if I said Park Jimin was going, hmm?"

Yoongi's hand slipped off the wheel and they almost crashed into a collection of bins before they skidded around.

The green haired male had both his hands grasping the steering wheel tightly now.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

"No hyung, you had your hands on the wheel. _You_ almost killed us."

"Fuck you, Tae," Yoongi groaned, banging his head on the back of his headrest out of frustration.

Taehyung grinned and flashed his perfect teeth. "Would you go?" Yoongi held his breath for a moment.

"Yes." he exhaled.

The boy next to him brushed his silver locks out of his face and his attractive features settled into a satisfied smirk "Knew you'd agree." he announced cockily, grinding on Yoongi's nerves and he knew it. It was a wonder how they were still friends when all they did was purposely piss each other off.

"On one condition." Tae's triumphant grin was effectively erased. "You have to go with me to that café in the afternoon to entertain me."

Taehyung shrugged "Fine." There were worse things than going to some lame café with probably crappy drinks. "And we're going now." Yoongi hummed.

Taehyung jolted upright "I can't! I have soccer training in half an hour!" Yoongi mimicked Taehyung's shrug "Too bad. You ruin my time, I ruin yours."

"Suga!"

"Shut up, else I'll drive this car into someone's house and blame it on you."

He shut up, albeit with muttered profanities and grumbled curses.

 

 

When they walked into the café, Taehyung's eyes immediately zeroed in on the boy behind the counter. Because _holy shit_ that boy behind the counter was hot. Yoongi saw the way his eyes travelled and rolled his eyes knowingly "Don't even think about it. If you go and bang him then something in here will remind me of you and I'll have to find another place with cute boys and decent coffee."

Taehyung ignored him.

Surveying the attractive stranger, eyes glinting eagerly, he noticed things. The boy looked around his age, maybe younger by a few months or so, but his physique was lean and taunt with muscle against a tight white shirt, though most of it was covered by the paper brown apron that displayed the café's logo design. He had dark brown hair parted near the side, even darker eyes and nice jawline. His lips looked pretty damn kissable too, ~~while that ass looked pretty damn fuckable to Tae.~~

The name tag read "Hi! My name is 'Jungkook'".

Taehyung bit his lips as he stared hard at this Jungkook guy, while Yoongi walked up to the boy and struck up a conversation too long to be just an order, and his friend winked back at Taehyung when he caught him glaring, fully aware of the effect it was having on the younger.

Ah, fuck it.

(No, not literally, but that'd be nice too.)

Taehyung trudged to the counter and leaned next to Yoongi, who's order of a simple black coffee was takingly a suspiciously long time. He scanned the menu, and it had so much variety he was almost shocked that with that many options that sounded actually desirabe that he would order something as plain or generic as _black coffee_.

Okay, he ordered green tea, so admittedly, he wasn't much better at all.

While Jungkook was creating their concoctions, Taehyung eyed Yoongi, who drummed his fingers on the table, and spoke in a hushed voice "Do you know him?" His friend nodded "Yea- I'm not introducing you, stop thinking what I know yo're thinking." Taehyung huffed and turned away, waiting impatiently.

Jungkook returned shortly with a warm smile and if it was faux he did a nice job of pretending it wasn't."Here you go!" he said brightly "Have a good day!" Yoongi stared at Jungkook with a raised eyebrow "Since when were you so chipper?" Taehyung's interest of five minutes scrunched his nose "Oh, shut up hyung. Take your coffee and leave."

Yoongi pulled Taehyung away hastily and chose a seat too far away from the counter for his liking and Tae rested his head in his arms, oversized jacket providing a comfortable postition. Yoongi glowered at him "Okay, did you drug his drink or some shit?" and bemused, Taehyung looked up in bewilderment

"Uh, what?".

His friend stared at him with an unreadable expression for enough time to make Taehyung shift uneasily and ask "What do you mean?" Yoongi darted hs eyes to Jungkook and then back to him "What did you do to him; he's usually a tired, semi-emo drowsy teenage boy with weird mood swings."

"So like you then?"

:Yes." Yoongi answered dryly, without missing a beat before adding a bemusing "Did you do something?"

Taehyung shrugged and eyes lingered on Jungkook, who he swore he caught staring at him and in that moment Taehyung had winked to no reaction other than a hasty glance away. Yoongi groaned in blatant frustration and pulled Taehyung from his seat, seeming to have witnessed the whole exchange and become pissed. "I come here to escape your gay shit, not be caught in the middle of it. Come on, I'd rather get drunk or something."

Taehyung just followed Yoongi out the door, not missing the way Jungkook watched the scene with a slight frown and eagle eye. He made a mental note to come back here without Yoongi, not just for the green tea either, which was left discarded on the table along with a wad of money.


	3. Careful, Your Gay Is Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook is a good child but things happen sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad quality, kind of in a rush today. I'm like two-three days late I believe.

Once the two boys left the glass door swaying and the tinkling of bells clinking together, Jungkook rushed to pick up the cash and jammed it inside the register. He was aware of his light blush dusting his pale cheeks and looked after the retreating figures from the window. His coworker nudged him and flashed a cheeky smirk "Careful, hyung," Huening Kai warned "Your gay is showing." Jungkook scowled, flicking the younger's forehead "Yeah, yeah, like you're any different." He was never used to anybody calling him 'hyung'. He was always the youngest, somehow. It had gone on for a disturbingly long time, but now he was _finally_ the older, and he didn't really know how to feel about that.

Kai only grinned widely, arching an eyebrow almost comically "But I honestly don't care if my gay is showing, so," he hastily darted away to serve somebody, doing so in the suspiciously convenient timing as Jungkook raised his hand to punch him lightly. Once Kai had the order down and was busy with coffee machine, the boy eyed Jungkook "So which one do you have the hots for? I know Yoongi-hyung has caught your eye for a while." Jungkook's pink cheeks which had only just began to fade resurfaced into a blossoming red "Aye, respect your elder, kid." he whined in protest. Huening Kai waggled his eyebrows as he slid the drink to the customer, the latter oblivious. "So then," the maknae reasoned "The other one, I don't know about your usual taste in men, but I have to agree he's hot as fu-OW!" He cried out, rubbing his shoulder as Jungkook glared, making a requested drink "Shut up." He demanded "Fine, whatever. Just so you know, he goes to my school and he's the biggest fuckboy around."

Jungkook scrunched his nose up in a mixture of disgust and dissapointment. "Oh."

"Don't be so down, hyung, you could always go after Suga!" Kai teased brightly. Jungkook gave him a sharp glare and took a step forward and Kai's mocking expression morphed into one of frantic fear as he immediately whipped to the other side of the admittedly enclosed space, head brushing against the aesthetic light bulbs radiating a warm amber hanging above and arms jostling various things. Jungkook flipped a middle finger up at the other "Thought so." he grumbled.

Jung Hoseok, the manager, poked a head in from the break room behind, eyebrows furrowed in bemused confusion "Have you two got a problem?" Both Jungkook and Kai flipped their heads around in perfect unison so fast they were at the risk of whiplash, and chorused a "No sir!"  
Hoseok stared at them, eyebrow quirking upwards nefore swinging the door closed, and Jungkook swore he heard a mumbling of "Aish, these kids." but he gave him the benefit of doubt. The two boys behind the counter exchanged a cracked smile of relief and amusement before returning to their respective customers, any lingering thoughts of crushes or boys easily left behind.


	4. I'm Too Tired For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is regretting the dull job he has, but he's a smile-y mochi so nobody can tell and Yoongi being a tsundere and secretly a shy child and is dealing with an emotional crises in the middle of a videogame store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, two posts in a day because the previous one was short af. this isnt much better but you take what you get. love ya

Jimin huffed, collapsing onto the chair behind the counter, elbows then immediately recycled for their original purpose in life and used as a headrest. The boy in question let out a low, tired groan escape his mouth, voicing the dull aching in his limbs and appreciating the one in his head, the constant spiking of subdued pain in time with the soft clicking of the watch perched on his wrist.

Throb.

Throb.

Throb.

"Shit!"

Jimin cried, running his hands through his recently dyed head of pumpkin orange hair. The spontaneous outburst surprised Jimin himself, and attracted the attention of Kim Namjoon, whom was stocking the shelves and cast the younger a concerned glance "Practice didn't treat you right?" he asked softly, well aware that the headache Jimin was currently facing would only get worse at loud noises. The latter offered a weak smile "I'm sorry I'm kind of late, I stayed at the studio a little longer to perfect a routine." He could tell Namjoon knew very well that he had dodged around the question, but the other didn't acknowledge the fact, only humming lowly im response "It's okay, all the little shits finish school in five. After that, you will be sorry - for coming in the first place." Jimin knew very well that Namjoon was right, and he only groaned louder.

Much to that prediction, five minutes later Jimin snapped out of the negative mood (more was like, forced to) and greeted teenaged boys with a ambient grin, eyes crinkled and a obedient helping hand. About a hour later, his smile hurt as it stretched over his face, eyes had a slight twitch and his limbs ached more than ever. Most of the customers had trickled out by then, leaving a few to browse and wander around. 

The door opened again, slowy, gently, and the first thing Jimin saw was a flash of minty green hair, smooth, pale skin and angular, cat like eyes and his bright, smiling features lit up almost instantly. He didn't know anything about him except for his name - Min Yoongi. And he was pretty sure he hated him, especially as he always seemed to avoid him in the store and fixed Jimin with an unreadable glare, glancing away as soon as the receiver acknowledged it. 

But Jimin had a soft spot for pretty boys.  
Jimin had bad luck as well.  
Every one of them which had even noticed his existence either played him like the naive fool he was or simply disliked him with intensity.  
But Jimin had a naturally optimistic mind, and he often raised his hopes high and forgave easy.  
Well he used to.  
This time, he never approached Yoongi, afraid to scare him away or creep him out. Or disgust him. It wasn't more, fear of rejection, naybe, but fear of losing one to something he had already lost, adding another one on top of a pile of negatives.

On the other side of the switch, Yoongi would probably have some things to say to Jimin about the way he felt about him. 

Min Yoongi entered the shop with a soft sigh, inaudible to those but near. He had just finished dropping Taehyung off to his stupid soccer practice like the fucking responsible one, and needed a break from everyone. Hence why he was here. At this lousy videogame store.

To be perfectly honest, Yoongi didn't usually come here for the games, or the equipment that came with it. He came at this specific time to oggle that cute boy behind the counter, whom would often stand to help or direct others to their intended item, uniform tight, and those pants showing off a particularly eye catching ass-

Yeah, slow down. Not going to happen.

A: He was pretty sure Jimin was straight.  
B: He was starting to think like Taehyung.

"B" was probably the one to fully cement his decision.  
Don't get him weong, Taehyung and him had known each other since they were little. It was the fact that made people think "Awwe, they must be really close then, huh?".

Ha, no. Fuck off.

The only reason that they knew each other existed was that their parents were family friends, it felt forced, only in the coincedental happenings of them being thrown the same school together from kindergarten had it been that the had interacted for so long. Taehyung didn't use to be such a dick when they were younger, though. Sure, he would be kind of bratty, whinging, even. But it was almost endearing back then, and it hadn't been as ever present as it is now. Nor did he make out of his way to annoy people, or get down their pants. He had been an ultimately nice child, acting in others best interests, innocent, still cheeky, but only good natured. Shy, even.

Yoongi sometimed wondered what happened.

When high school began, his closest and only friend only spiraled downhill from there, dragging Yoongi, who was by then called Suga and nothing else, down with him. The boy hadn't remembered since the last time Taehyung called him his real name.

They started to hang out with the wrong crowd, Yoongi smart enough to hang at the outskirts unlike his friend, who was seen to be at the centre. Innocence long gone. Their friendship turned toxic. Taehyung wouldn't let him have other friends, nor would he let him hang out with Taehyung's. The last intimate moment he had ever had with the boy was maybe at the end of his second year of high school. It was a confrontation, on Yoongi's part. About the sudden turn in Taehyung's personality, the change, not for the better either. His friend had wept and sobbed into Yoongi's shoulder. He remembered mumbled gasps of words, muffled.

Pressure.

Insecurity.

Lonely.

Yoongi had comforted him, or tried to, to whatever extent he knew how to at that point. The following day Taehyung had rebuffed his attempts to speak, ignored him, avoided. He was high, he had insisted. Yoongi pretended to belive it, and silently took the rejection, Feeling the icy stab of hurt, and stopped gripping onto his first, closest and only friend. 

They drifted.

Yoongi didn't regret it.

He had healthier friendships, he had freedom, and he was no longer tied down to Taehyung. 

So why was he always with that boy?  
Why did he comply?  
Why was he still connected to him with a frayed thread yet to be cut off?

His thoughts broke off as he came face to face to -Jimin-, who seemed to be in midsentence "-lright? You've been standing their blankly for a few minutes..." He trailed off as the door slammed closed and the embarrased boy fled, overridden with thoughts too hard to face.


	5. Hope You Enjoy Your Daily Three Hours of Sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor mochi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Rejoice! The last one was kinda meant to be Yoonmin, so that was a flimsy interaction like tf was that, hopefully this will make up for it though.
> 
> He other chapter covered a little backstory in Tae and Yoong's relationship with each other, so don't murder me, and I know, Tae is a dick. 
> 
> I have no justifiable cases of evidence to use in defence.
> 
> But you know  
> Plot.

Jimin hated Mondays.

Jimin despised Mondays.

Jimin loathed Mondays.

Jimin absolutely, irrefutably, was disgusted, horrified and filled with dread by the single thought of that particular day of the week.

In short, he didn't like Mondays very much.

He was well aware that many tended to enjoy bashing on the date, and sure, he was part of that crowd. Yes, school starts for the week, yes, you have to go to work, yes you have to, heaven forbid, attend to a routine required by law and order.

But nobody, nobody should have to drag themselves at 4AM, out of bed, consume food, proceed to to drive to dance practice for an hour and a half, dive into a grinding two hour session, drive back, then to university, listen supposedly intently to multiple classes till 2:30PM, work shifts in a video game store, have a short break, likely used to stay at home and nap, then study into 1AM.

But due to a combination of chain events, such as the haphazard arranging of classes in accordance to his routine (blaming the website), the location of his apartment (the university was close), the part time at the shop (broke college student alert), and awfully timed dancing training (it's his fucking dream, he's not giving it up for a little unfortunate scheduling);

Jimin did.

Ever since his previous trainer, Hoseok, had been fired for, quote, unquote, "Belittling And Pestering Authorities", he had gotten a new one, almost incompetent with organisation, but somehow strict and stern at the same time. Seok Jin, he was called.

So, then came 4AM wake up calls.

In all honesty, Jimin had nobody to blame but himself. He had annoyed the management for a while, to get him to practice more difficult choreography, "Not on his level," and they had taken it out on Hoseok, who was basically the sun personified, one available to punch out at without legal issues or being sued. Jimin himself couldn't take out his own irritation on Jin either - though sometimes relentless, nice and encouraging.

To be fair, Jimin had a dark suspicion he was better than Jin. He didn't explore that possibility as he already knew the answer in the deeper crevices of his mind.

So it was, the poor, sleepless boy stumbling into the building at 5:46, late and exhausted and utterly gone, he was not berated for tardiness, nor scolded for his continuation of deteriorating work but instead slammed into by a frenzied young man who upon only quick glance appeared just as dazed as Jimin, knocked to the ground.

The pumpkin haired boy groaned, eyes closed as he nursed the bruise on his knee, lying there, without energy to pull himself up, the one who had given him said injury was letting out a stream of profanities, and Jimin wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or at the incident itself.

"-upid shits, running around without a fucking care who they're bashing into-"

Ah, so it was directed at him.

He would die on this carpet.

Jimin let out a soft moan of pain, humiliation and exhaustion, letting his head drop against the floor, them suddenly heard the almost endless flow of curses halt. Then sounds of sudden footsteps rushing forward in a frantic motion, scudding towards him.

Great, they were hiding evidence of his undoubtedly dying body. Jimin had a vague thought if he were to choose between the janitor's closet or the bushes he'd pick the latter, and was about to voice his last words as 'I like bushes' before a sharp, panicked inhale pulled him out of delusional meanderings.

"Oh my- fuck. Are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry. Are you awake? Shit, shit, shit..."

Wait, what?

The voice wasn't one of the staff, trainers, or any of the other dancers. It still sounded faintly familiar, it was disturbing. On the tip of his tongue, skirting around his mind, which was currently quite jumbled. He felt cool, slender fingers grip his shoulders and shake them roughly, and his eyes snapped open immediately.

Jimin was ultimately glad to have, he must have died and gone to heaven, because the boy before him was an angel. Definitely.

Min Yoongi hovered over him, angular eyes widened, eyebrows creased in concern, minty green hair fell from it's perfect placing from behind his ear.

"Thank fuck, you're okay. You're okay right? Did I do something? Other than knock you over? I did, didn't I!" So it was him, when not marred by only obscenities, it was a smooth sound, resonating with Jimin's auditory pleasure.

That sounded freakishly like describing ASMR.

Upon registering his words, unusually panicked, conveying no irritation or weirdly cool demeanour, Jimin hastily shook his head "I-I'm sorry, it was my fault..."

Yoongi ignored it "No, it was mine, I- shit. Did I hurt you?" Jimin took in his expression of concern and adopted a well worn grin of reassurance "No, I'm fine." He lied through his teeth, calm facade mixing with his cheerful one as he concealed the pain in his leg. "And, um, I'd like if you'd, um, get off of me, please."

That was an ever bigger lie.

Yoongi's pale cheeks flushed with pink, and Jimin took in the cute beauty as he hastily stood up, helping Jimin with him. The shorter glanced up and down at him "I- what are you doing here?" He said curiously, the throb in his leg becoming bearable now, and Yoongi only shook his head "My friend, Jung Hoseok, I heard ge comes here early for work, but apparently..."

He trailed off, and Jinin winced at Yoongi's expense (And his own. Bearable didn't mean the bruise had vanished or anything.) "O-Oh, yeah..." Yoongi shrugged "Doesn't matter. I haven't seen him in a while, I thought to pay him a surprise visit but, this." He spread put his hands in a gesticulation of irritation, and Jimin nodded "I think he works at that café, it's called Caen's. Half an hour drive away." He added helpfully.

Yoongi almost exploded "What?! I go there everyday!" Jimin chuckled lightly at the predicament, but was brought back to ground when he realised the time. He was nearing to be thirty minutes late, he was not going to be that far gone. Nope, nope, nope. "Well, I guess I'm glad to be if service. I have to go now, bye!" Yoongi nodded quickly and let out another apology before they parted, one in a rush and the other not.

They both, however, left with a glow in their chest.

Mondays still sucked, though.


	6. Give It Up Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is a flirt and Jungkook rejects him.  
> Poor Tae.  
> (He had it coming.)

It's really, really hard to ignore flirting.

Especially if the one doing the flirting is a noticeably attractive youth who is completely unrelenting, regardless of how many gentle letdowns or rejections he must suffer through.

Okay that sounded strangely chivalrous and flattering.

A hot fuckboy, renowned for sleeping around, kept harassing him.

Better.

Regardless, every time Taehyung walked through that glass door down through the morning shift, Jungkook would go through the stages of mental preparation;  
-One: Survey situation carefully.  
-Two: Look for way out, try to serve the line with more customers, maybe use bathroom route.  
-Three: If option two is unavailable, appear to be as busy as possible, extend duration between meeting.  
-Four: Once he reaches you, answer in short, blunt words. Come across as cold. Make conversation contain as little time possible.  
-Five; Do not reciprocate flirting.  
-Six: Repeat of Five, just to make sure: DO NOT RECIPROCATE FLIRTING.  
-Seven: When finished, hide in kitchen or staff room until he leaves.

When he had created the list, it had been completely foolproof to him, if he weren't to cross any of the guided lines, he would be fine. But then again, he was a young man, writhing with hormones usually kept well under wraps, and as soon as Taehyung would lean over the counter, seductively wetting his lips and winking suggestively, those rules would be thrown out the window, cause a car crash, and be adamantly trashed and burned. Only when the silver haired beauty had left, would Jungkook's mind lethargically begin to work again, the end product being him dissatisfied with himself and utterly devastated that he had succumbed to simple charms of a boy he didn't even know. Great. Perfect way to start the week.

So it was this Monday that Jungkook steeled his defences and would put a end to this useless game of lustful chasing.  
This Monday he would finally breathe clean air and not dread the morning shift as much as he did now.  
This Monday was the Monday Jimin and Yoongi crashed into each other but he doesn't know that and it is currently irrelevant.

This was the day.

 

All of Jungkook's emotions were shut down, cutting off any visible expression by chance Taehyung's beautiful face and pleading eyes would happen to convince him to cave. It was exponentially difficult, Jungkook had decided, to outright deny such a gorgeous face, and his gentle responses with unnecessary elongated reasoning always left room for Taehyung to come back, somehow looking better each day, along with replies to cut down any progress in the rejection he had made since the last week and by some miracle; Jungkook came back up with more excuses, more improvised quips delivered with as much calmness he could muster to fight back against the attempts without slipping through the fated, pivotal point of reasoning that was the foundation of his rejection:

'I think you're an arrogant, cocky jerk who cheats on everybody he sleeps with and is probably going to break my heart someday.'

Yeah, that probably wouldn't go down so well.

Besides, why else would somebody like he choose him, of all people, to flirt with, if he weren't already doing the same to others? Why else would he choose a broke, studious high school student a year younger than him? Why else would he choose Jungkook? The reasons were plentiful - the ones popping into the boy's mind not good at all. It irritated him, to say the least. That this guy, no matter how highly attractive he was, expected Jungkook to be easy to get in the pants of, then dump on the ground inside the dank alleyway of some club. The more he thought about it, the more his fury fuelled.

He tended to try not to think about it.

Somewhere, in the gloomy depths of his mind, he knew much of his opinions were, opinions. Judgements. False conclusions. Based on something Kai had told him, and then was further backed up by Choi Beomgyu, who worked the morning shift alongside Jungkook and had witnessed the events of Kim Taehyung. But the two, Kai more than Beom, were reliable sources of information, especially when it came to gossip. They would always, without a doubt, make sure it was true before spilling it out to somebody, and Beom had taken to dump out whatever happenings in his high school to Jungkook, like it or not, and now that Kim Taehyung was after him, reports of the platinum haired flirt came daily, all of them not showing him in the best light.

The door flew open, revealing a gorgeous youth, silver locks draping over a red bandanna, porcelain skin tinted with the rose gold currently beaming through the windows, his mouth curled into it's usual smirk, tongue flicking in and out in a way that was entirely not accidental. Beom, who had been in the middle of serving a customer, halted abruptly to set his eyes on the scene, staring hard and Jungkook as if to silently berate him.

Speak of the devil.

Kim Taehyung, the one and only, sauntered over to the counter ignoring the other recipients who had, unlike him, patiently waited in a coordinated line. The organised peace was snapped in two by this bastard, and it only added another pang of defiance in the coming event. Taehyung leaned over the bench "Hey, pretty bo-"

Jungkook cut him off.

"No. No ' _Hey pretty boy'_ s, no ' _You look hot today_ 's, no ' _Ten out of ten would fuck'_ s. Just say hello like a normal person and call me by my name. Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. I'm not 'pretty' nor a 'baby' and certainly not yours. In fact, customers shouldn't even call me by my name unless they know me on a personal level. In which you obviously don't even consider yourself a normal customer, judging by the way you shoved past all the respectful, deserving individuals in line."

Taehyung only scoffed and chuckled, grating on Jungkook's nerves in a way he hadn't felt before "Ooh, feisty today baby?"

A disbelieving whistle from Beomgyu encouraged him to go further.

"Look, _stranger_." He said, heavily enunciating the 'stranger' part, acting as if he didn't know Taehyung's name. "I don't know you. You don't know me. Hell, I don't even like you. Have I given you even the most minuscule idea that I have? No! It's been rejection after rejection. And you keep coming back. I don't know how deluded you were and are, I don't know why you keep coming, but let me enlighten you with this fact; No, I will not sleep with you. No, I do not like you and no, I will never do either, in the near future or long term. There, happy? Give it the fuck up already. "

Jungkook blew out a much needed breath, well aware that people were staring at the scene, some entertained, others pissed that this was getting in the way of their coffee.

Hoseok burst into the area, alarmed "Is everything alright? Is something going on?" Hey, a little too late, Hobi. Jungkook forced a cheerful grin onto his face, the expression feeling unnatural, plastered onto a being like paint over a statue. "Yeah, yeah, Jung. Everything's good. Just serving this customer." He turned slowly to Taehyung, purposely, deliberate. "What would you like today, sir?"

Taehyung was apparently still stunned with the blow Jungkook had delivered, blinking a few times before mumbling a "The usual, thanks." He looked guilty, disappointed. Crestfallen, even.

It was an act.  
It was an act.  
Please let it be an act.

"One green tea coming right up!"

Chatter resumed, and as soon as the drink was handed over, the handsome boy swiftly darted out of the cafe as fast as he could, leaving the dark haired brunette wondering if he had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have been too melodramatic but-

**Author's Note:**

> Go on easy on me.  
> First fic, okay?  
> Might take like week long hiatuses because school.  
> That's all.
> 
> You may progress.


End file.
